The Power of Four
by charmedlover1114
Summary: Prue's back and everything is going great in the Halliwell Manor until one of the sisters is kidnapped. Will the sisters be able to save her, and themselves? Sequel to Charmed Rewrite.
1. Author's Note

Authors note:

Hey everyone!

Here is the sequel to Charmed remake called The power of Four. I know that's a cliché name but it was the only thing that came to mind, sorry I suck at titles.

You will have to have read 'Charmed Remake' before reading this story because if you don't you will be extremly confused.

I love writing this series so I am going to continue it until I have no more ideas.

Please, please, please, review with your opinion, try to be nice though because I am really new at this.

I DO NOT own any of the Charmed characters except for the owns that I made up in this story.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was running to her, and she was running away, why was she running away? She could take down demons and warlocks, and she was afraid of this man holding a sword, she turned to face him, a rush of confidence rushing threw her body, he ran towards her and he attempted to stab her with the sword, but she dodged it easily. He quickly thrusts his sword out again but she dodged it once more and gave him a swift kick in the stomach. He fell backward, but before he hit the ground, he lashed out his sword once more and it cut the back of her hand.

"Ah!" Phoebe jumped up from her bed and gripped her hand in pain her hand which was now full of crimson blood. She quickly shoved it under the covers when white lights filled the room, revealing her three sisters all ready to fight in their pajamas and slippers.

"Where's the demon?" Paige asked looking around. When she found nothing she looked curiously at her sister.

"Pheebs what's wrong?" Prue asked concerned.

Phoebe glanced toward her cut hand that was hidden under her covers, she didn't want to worry her sisters, it had been two months since Prue was brought back by the elders and things were going great. But she couldn't lie, her and her sisters had made a packed, no more lies.

"Phoebe, why were you screaming?" Piper asked. Phoebe sighed and took her hand out from under the covers.

The three girls gasped at the sight of their sisters bleeding hand.

"Oh my god sweetie what happened?" Prue quickly took her eyes of her sisters hand and looked into her eyes. She sat on the end of the bed next to her sister

Phoebe just shrugged, "I had a dream of a man with a sword and we were fighting, I kicked him down but he cut my hand with the sword and then when I woke up I saw that my hand was still cut."

"Leo! Leo!" Paige yelled and Leo appeared without a shirt on.

Leo wiped his eyes, "What are you girls doing up?" when he noticed Phoebes hand, his eyes widened, "What happened? Did a demon attack? Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"Wow, Leo slow down, a demon did not attack," Paige explained slowly.

Prue began starring at her sisters hand, that was full of blood now, "never mind Leo just heal her."

The whitelighter nodded and made his way to Phoebe and place his hands over her wound. Except nothing was happening, her hand wouldn't heal, he slowly took his hands away and shook his head, "It won't work,"

"What do you mean it won't work, its never not worked before, not unless someone is dead, and by the looks of it, Phoebe is NOT dead,"

"Piper…Piper," Prue grabbed Pipers hands in comfort and continued, "Phoebe is fine, right Pheebs?"

"Ya my hand hurts, but I'm definitely not dead,"

"Good, now Paige can you go get something to stop the bleeding?" Prue asked her baby sister.

Paige nodded and left the room, shortly after, Leo spoke,

"I'm gonna go see what the elders know," he began to orb out but was stopped by his wife.

"Um, hunny," Piper mumbled, "You might wanna go get changed first,"

Leo looked down at his bare chest and nodded, "right," he then headed out of the room.

"So," Piper began, "Do you think the dream sorcerer is back?"

"Who's the dream sorcerer?" They all turned there heads to see Paige, holding a white bandage and cloths to clean up the blood.

"He's this guy who would kill women in there sleep, but what he did in there dreams, actually happened in real life…" Prue was cut off by her baby sister.

"but Prue killed him so he can't be back, plus, the man I saw used a sword, and he looked completely mortal,"

"So did the dream sorcerer," Prue added.

"Ok, well the point is, the dream sorcerer didn't use a sword to kill his victims, right?" Piper asked and her big sister nodded. They both then turned to Paige who was now wrapping Phoebes hand in the bandage.

Prue suddenly gasped and looked at her watch, "Shit!" and got up from Phoebes bed instantly.

"What?" Paige asked getting up from the bed too, "is there a spider or something," she began looking around.

Prue couldn't help but smirk at her baby sister, "No, I have a photo shoot in like forty-five minutes," She then turned to Piper, "Piper, can you give me a ride on your way to the club?"

Piper nodded, "You know, you really need to get yourself a car,"

"Ya well I had a car, but some sisters of mine, sold it," she smirked.

Phoebe raised her hands up in the air innocently, "Hey, you were dead, how was I supposed to know that a demon would bring you back to life just to get your powers and that we would save you before he killed all of us?"

"Ya, ya," Prue joked, "Well I gotta shower," she then walked out of the room and Piper began walking out too.

"Same here, call me at the club if you find anything out,"

The two younger Halliwells nodded and Phoebe got up from her bed,

"Ok well I need to get to work,"

"Don't you think you should stay home and, um, rest?"

"Paige I'm fine," Phoebe protested.

"What I mean is you can't type with only your left hand,"

Phoebe sighed and sat back down, "I hate it when your right,"

"Ya well get used to it," Paige announced, "Ok let's go up to the attic and look for the 'man of your dreams'," She smirked.

Phoebe didn't smirk back, "Very funny," Then they both headed to the attic.

* * *

Why didn't Phoebe's hand heal?

Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prue and Piper were both at work while Paige and Phoebe were in the attic, Paige was making a potion that would hopefully heal Phoebes hand while Phoebe was looking for through the book of shadows.

"Did you find anything?" The younger witch asked her sister.

Phoebe shook her head, "I can't find anything remotely familiar in the book," she sighed, her hand was hurting like hell but she didn't want her sisters to worry so she just held in the pain. She continued flipping through the pages of the book of shadows with her one good hand. "How's the potion coming?"

Just as Phoebe asked the question, Paige through in the last ingredient to the potion, and stepped back as the potion blew up in smoke, "Done," Paige announced proudly. She then put some of the liquid into a vile and walked over to her older sister.

Phoebe stopped looking through the book and slowly took of her bandage and held out her cut hand.

"Ew," Paige said, disgusted by the dry blood on her sisters hand, "now this may sting a bit," she poured the liquid onto her sisters hand slowly.

Phoebe winced in pain as the cold liquid touched her opened wound. The two witches waited and waited but nothing happened and the cut remained. "Dam!" Phoebe cursed as she began wrapping her hand back in the bandage.

"I thought that would work," Paige mumbled.

"Hey that potion was a long shot, I mean who has ever heard of a healing potion?" Phoebe asked, she knew that Paige took it personally when her spells or potions she made didn't work.

"Ya well it was worth a try,"

Phoebe sighed and continued looking threw the book of shadows when she came across a familiar picture on one of the pages. "Paige," she called to her sister who looked up. "This looks like the sword that was in my dream,"

Paige joined her older sister at the book and looked down at the page, "The Sword of Ferite?"

Phoebe be read the words of the page to herself, "Oh no," she announced.

Paige looked up at Phoebe, "What? What does it say?"

Phoebe began slowly reading the contents of the page, "The sword was originally made by an Italian sword master, and when the master died, the sword found a new master. Each time a master dies the sword finds a new one. One warlock stole the sword from its master and cursed it so that a wound that the sword creates will never heal. The warlock used the sword and its new power to kill its master. The warlock has the sword locked up, so it hasn't been able to find its new master,"

Paige's eyes widened, "Wow, so you're saying that your hand will never heal, like ever?"

Phoebe sighed and nodded.

"There is nothing else in the book?" Paige asked hopefully.

"The only other thing it says is 'Solo il maestro della spada può spezzare la maledizione'"

"I meant something English," Paige complained and slammed the book closed in frustration.

"Hey, I'm the one with the hand that will never heal," Phoebe said, "What I still don't get is how the warlock attacked me in my dreams and I still had the cut when I woke up,"

Suddenly Leo orbed into the attic in front of the two confused and frustrated witches. "Um I think I can answer that one," he began, "I had orbed in behind you two to explain the sword to you, but Phoebe you already had that covered,"

"Ok so tell us how you know about the dream attack thing," Paige ordered.

Leo nodded, "Well, that's part of the curse, when something happens to you in your unconscious, like if you get hurt or something, your mind heals it as you come back to reality, but because of the curse…"

"My mind wasn't able to heal what happened in my unconscious so it became a reality," Phoebe finished.

Leo nodded.

"So what does this mean?" Paige questioned, "Phoebe can never go to sleep again?"

"What it means is that we have to find that sword and destroy it, today," Leo explained.

"It also means that I am not the only one who could be in danger," Phoebe began, "If any of us go to sleep, we can get hurt," she added.

"We have to call Prue and Piper," Paige announced and raced out of the attic.

Leo and Phoebe followed close behind.

(With Prue)

Prue had just finished her photo shoot, and had driven to a place that she had been thinking about ever since she was brought back by the elders. When she heard the ringing of her cell phone, she wiped the tears from her eyes and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Prue,"

"Paige, hi," Prue was so happy that it wasn't Piper or Phoebe on the phone, she loved Paige just the same but she has known Piper and Phoebe much longer and they would be able to tell that Prue had been crying. Luckily, Paige hasn't known Prue long enough to be able to tell.

"Prue? You there?"

Prue shook her thoughts away, "Ya, uh sorry, what's up?"

Prue listened as Paige informed her about all they had figured out, when Paige finished Prue finally spoke.

"Wow ok did someone call Pip…" she paused as she noticed someone approaching the place where she had been sitting at a few minutes ago, she was short and dressed in all black, she had tears in her eyes as she approached the piece of stone that Prue had been looking at earlier. Suddenly, the woman broke down crying.

Prue gasped, but it sounded more like a cry, which unfortunately Paige heard.

"Prue? Prue are you ok? Where are you?" Paige asked concerned.

"Uh, I…I'm in my car, I'll be home soon okay, bye," Prue hung up her phone just in time to start crying her eyes out. She was lying, she was not in her car, she had been starring at the grave of the innocent that she had gotten killed, the innocent she couldn't save, Dr. Griffiths. Now, seeing all this old woman crying, knowing that she had caused this woman's pain, she just couldn't handle it.

It wasn't fair, she had died trying to save him, and she failed, how was she rewarded? By getting her life back, her great life, while this man remained dead and his family continued grieving.

Prue wiped the tears in her eyes and got back into her car.

* * *

What will happen with Prue? Will the girls ever be able to sleep again?

Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Paige hung up the phone, confused about how Prue had been acting, when suddenly Phoebe entered the room.

"Did you call Prue?"

"Um…Ya," Paige answered.

Phoebe noticed her sisters confused and concerned tone, "Well I called Piper and she's on her way, are you ok sweetie,"

Paige knew that Phoebe would notice her concern and knew that lying would only make things worse, so she told the truth, "Ya I'm fine it's just that… When I was explaining everything to Prue, it was as if her mind was somewhere else, and when I finished I heard her crying, when I asked her if she was ok and where she was, she just said that she was fine and that she was in her car."

Phoebe sighed, Prue rarely cried and when she did, she would hide it from her sisters and this time wouldn't be any different. "Well we will interrogate her when she get's home,"

Paige nodded as they heard the door open and both raced to the conservatory, hoping to catch Prue before she could run down to her room in silence.

Phoebe sighed as she saw Piper walk through the door, "Oh, hey Piper," Phoebe greeted trying hard to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Wow Pheebs you sound so happy to see me," Piper announced sarcastically.

Paige cut in, "It's not that Piper we were just expecting…" Paige was interrupted by the front door opening and Prue walking in, her head down.

"Prue," Paige finished.

"Hey guys, gotta go to the bathroom, very urgent, be right back," Prue announced her head still down.

"No way, not so fast," Phoebe warned putting herself in front of Prue, blocking her path.

"Hey, how's your hand?" Prue asked, still looking to the ground.

"My hand is fine," Phoebe answered as she lifted her big sisters head with her hand, forcing Prue to look at her.

It was then that Piper noticed that her big sister had been crying, she didn't know what was going on but instantly grew concerned, Prue almost never cried.

"Prue? What's wrong?" Piper asked her.

Prue turned to look at Piper, "Nothing," she answered plainly.

"Prue," Paige warned, finally cutting in, "I heard you crying on the phone, where were you?"

"I was in my car, and I was not crying"

"Ya, your swollen eyes beg to differ," Phoebe added.

"Prue come on, we promised each other, no more lies," Piper told her.

Prue sighed, "I went to Dr. Griffiths' grave,"

Piper tensed up at the name of the innocent that they couldn't save, "Prue…"

"Who's Dr. Griffiths?" Paige asked, she was confused, who could have made Prue cry like this.

Phoebe opened her mouth to answer her little sister but Prue cut in.

"Look, I really have to got to the bathroom, um I will be back in a bit, okay?" She than raced downstairs to the basement, without giving her sisters a chance to respond. She didn't want to here Phoebe talk about Dr. Griffiths and about how they couldn't save him.

Phoebe sighed and continued, "He was an innocent that the source sent shax after, we were supposed to protect him. When shax threw an energy ball at him, Prue pushed him out of the way and got hit instead and went flying through the wall,"

Paige interrupted, "Was that how she…"

"Yes," Piper answered not wanting to bring up her sisters death.

"Well anyway," Phoebe continued, "After Piper got hit with an energy ball, shax killed Dr. Griffiths, and I guess Prue blames herself,"

"But she did save him," Paige protested, "She got killed while saving his life,"

"You have to understand, Prue has always been very protective of the innocents we save, ever since Andy died, she always put innocents lives before hers." Piper explained sadly.

"Well we have to talk to her," Paige announced, "She has to know that it wasn't her fault,"

"Your right," Piper announced, "but it won't be easy."

Just then the phone began ringing.

"Phoebe!" Leo called from the attic, "It's for you, some guy from work!"

Piper and Paige looked to Phoebe, "It's ok, you guys go talk to her I will be there in a bit," Phoebe informed and headed to the kitchen while Piper and Paige went to the basement.

Phoebe picked up the phone, "Phoebe Halliwell," she announced, but there was no answer, "Hello?" she tried again, but still no answer, "Is anyone there?" she tried. She shrugged and hung up the phone.

Suddenly, someone appeared in front of her sword in hand, she recognized him, he was the warlock from her dream. She tried to give him a kick in the stomach but he dodged it and he hit her on the head with the back of his sword. She fell to the ground, as she lost consciousness.

Leo orbed into the kitchen, sensing Phoebe in need, but before he could yell for help, the warlock stabbed him in the stomach and Leo fell to the ground, all though the sword wouldn't hurt him because he was a whitelighter, the impact of the stab was still enough to make him lose conciousness. The last thing he saw was the warlock grabbing Phoebe and disappearing with her in his arms.

(Prue's room)

When Piper and Paige reached the bottom of the stairs, leading to the basement, they saw Prue sitting on her bed, as if she knew they would be arriving.

"Prue, you have to know that it wasn't your fault, you tried to save him, but you could only do so much," Paige announced trying to comfort her big sister.

"Well it never seems to be enough, I try and I fail, I always get someone killed."

Piper sighed sadly, she knew that her sister was also referring to Andy, "Prue, we can't change how things turn out, all we can do is try to prevent the bad things from happening, it isn't your fault that we couldn't prevent this, you did everything in your power, heck, you died trying to save him, you gave up your life for someone else's,"

"Ya well then how come I am sitting here right now while he is still up there, still dead?" Prue couldn't stop the tears that were in her eyes from slowly falling down her face.

Paige hated seeing Prue cry, "Prue, you couldn't have changed what happened, you are alive right now because of what you did for me because you again risked yourself for the well being of someone else, I felt the same way when I first figured out what you did for me, I kept on saying that it wasn't fair that I was alive and you were being tortured by a demon, but then I realized that I couldn't have stopped you, just like you couldn't have stopped Dr. Griffiths or Andy from dying."

Prue suddenly felt better, just hearing how Paige had been feeling made her realize that Paige couldn't have stopped her from drinking the potion, and that she couldn't stop shax from killing Dr. Griffiths or Andy from coming to the Manor that day.

Prue wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at her sisters, "Thanks,"

Piper and Paige smiled, glad that they could help their big sister feel better.

Prue smiled back, but then she suddenly noticed the absence of Phoebe, "Hey, where's Phoebe?"

Piper and Paige exchanged glances.

"I don't know," Piper answered, "She went to get the phone and said that she would be down soon, but that was a while ago,"

"Phoebe!" Paige yelled and when thy received no answer, the three sisters ran up the stairs to the kitchen.

When Piper saw her husband on the floor, her heart stopped. Was he hit by a darklighter arrow? Where they to late to say the power switching spell?

"Leo!" Prue yelled as the three witches ran to their fallen whitelighter.

"Leo, sweetie, wake up please," Piper shook her husband gently, tears forming in her eyes.

Leo slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes, "Phoebe!" he yelled out.

"Leo what happened? Are you ok?" Paige asked.

"I'm fine, it was the warlock with the sword, the one from Phoebe's dream, he stabbed me and took Phoebe." He explained.

"Did he hurt her?" Prue asked concerned.

"I don't think so, there wasn't any blood around when I orbed in, then he stabbed me and the last thing I saw was him taking Phoebe, I can still sense her which means that she's ok and that she's not in the underworld," he explained, he tried to get up but winced at the pain and fell back to the ground.

"Hunny are you sure your ok?" Piper asked her husband.

Leo nodded slowly, "I'm fine, I'm already dead, so the only thing that can kill me is a darklighter arrow, the pain will end soon,"

"Ok well we need to find Phoebe," Paige said.

"Ok," Prue announced, "Paige, you and I will go scry for her, Piper you stay here with Leo and we will come get you when we find her,"

Piper and Paige both nodded their heads and Prue and Paige headed to the attic.

When they were gone, Piper turned to her husband, "You know you almost gave me a heart attack, I thought I had lost you,"

Leo smiled, "You'll never lose me,"

Piper leaned in and gave Leo a short but sweet kiss, "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too,"

* * *

What will happen to Phoebe? Will Leo be ok?

Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Prue and Paige were in the attic, scrying for Phoebe. Piper was still downstairs with Leo, treating his wound.

"Did you right a spell to vanquish the warlock?" Prue asked her younger sister, while she watched the white crystal spin.

Paige dropped her pen in frustration, "No, I suck at spells, you do it," she handed Prue the pen but Prue just kept her eyes on the crystal.

"Hey, I can't do any better, I was dead for two years,"

"You know there will come a time where that excuse won't work any more," Paige took the pen back and began drawing a triquetra on the paper, something she always used to doodle when she was young, before she knew about her 'destiny'.

"Well that time isn't now," Prue announced. Her eyes widened when the crystal dropped. Paige turned her head at the sound of the crystal hitting the map.

"Where is she?" Paige asked curiously.

"She's near where 415 is, I know there's an abandoned building close to the studio, she has to be there," Prue got up and began heading out of the attic but Paige spoke.

"What about the spell, how are we supposed to vanquish him?"

"We don't have time to write one, she might be hurt," Prue explained, "We'll just have to… wing it,"

Paige nodded and they both went to get Piper.

(Abandoned Building)

Phoebe had regained consciousness, to find herself tied to a chair. She struggled to break free from the ropes but her desperate attempt failed.

"No point in squirming witch, it's only a matter of time before your sisters get here, just in time to watch me kill you. Then I will go after them, one by one." He teased, he stared at the door, awaiting the sisters arrival.

Phoebe couldn't let this happen, she thought quickly, and began mumbling something under her breath, "_I must rid this warlock from my sight,_

_So untie these topes that bind me tight."_

Phoebe sighed in relief as the ropes untied and she got free, but before she could attack the warlock, he ran up to her and lashed out his sword, she managed to dodge it and give him a hard punch in the face, he flinched at the impact of the punch but recovered fast enough to kick Phoebe in the stomach.

Not being as strong as he is, Phoebe fell backward to the dusty ground. He ran up to her, his sword ready to strike. "Time to die witch," he lashed out his sword to her stomach but Phoebe dived out of the way, making the sword cut her already wounded hand instead. She cried out in pain as the blood poured out of her hand and her bandage fell to the ground. She felt herself loosing consciousness as the warlock lashed out his sword at her again, she kicked it away, making it land far away from both of them. Phoebe began to feel dizzy and saw the warlock running to get the sword.

Suddenly, the sword appeared in Phoebes hand and from the ground she threw the sword with her left hand, using the little bit of force she still had and just before her world became nothing, she saw the warlock fall to the floor with a pained scream, the sword had hit him right in the heart, the last thing she saw was him burst into flames, and the sword falling to the ground before she blacked out.

The three sisters orbed in, to see Phoebe on the floor, blood all around her, and they immediately thought the worst.

"Phoebe!" Prue ran to her sisters fallen body, her sisters not far behind.

"Is she ok?" Piper asked her older sister nervously who was checking for a pulse.

"Ya," Prue nodded, "she's just out cold,"

"Where's the warlock?" Paige asked, looking around the room, her eyes falling on the sword.

Piper saw it to, she walked slowly to the weapon, half expecting the warlock to jump out from behind the wall and stab her. She carefully bent down and picked up the sword, examining it.

Prue wasn't looking at Piper or Paige, her eyes were on Phoebe, her sister, who was loosing more blood every second. "We gotta get her to a hospital, she's loosing to much blood."

"The doctors won't be able to do anything, Prue, the cut can't be healed," Paige explained calmly.

Prue sighed in frustration, "We have to get her home then,"

"What about this?" Piper asked, referring to the blazing sharp object she held in her shaking hands.

"Well, we have to take it with us, we will have to destroy it later somehow," Prue answered.

"And the warlock?" Paige asked.

"Something tells me, he's gone," Prue announced as Paige and Piper walked up to them, and Paige orbed the four girls home.

(The Manor)

The charmed ones orbed into the manor and the laid Phoebe on the couch. Paige ran upstairs to get some more bandages and Piper went to go make some tea. Prue stayed with Phoebe stocking her hair gently. "It's going to be ok baby girl, I promise."

Paige walked into the living room, bandages in hand and she bent down next to Prue. Handing her the bandages, she spoke,

"Is she going to be ok?"

Prue cleaned Phoebe's hand gently and then proceeded to wrap her hand in a bandage, "I hope so,"

"But her hand will never heal, how is she ever going to use it again?" Paige asked concerned.

"She will," Prue and Paige turned at the sound of there sisters voice and saw Piper standing in the doorway, holding a glace of tea in her hands. Piper proceeded to speak again, "Phoebe is strong and she will get through this."

"where's Leo?" Paige asked taking the tea from Pipers hands and placing it gently on the table next to the still unconscious Phoebe.

"He's resting upstairs, he's doing better," Piper responded. She bent down and gave Phoebe a kiss on the forehead, "Leo said that the only way to destroy the sword is with the power of four."

The three witches turned their heads to the right and looked at the weapon sitting on the table.

Prue turned back to Phoebe and spoke, "So we just need to wait until she wakes up,"

Piper and Paige just nodded their heads.

"Well I don't know about you girls, but I am starving," Paige suddenly announced, lightning the mood a bit.

"I'll make Phoebe's favorite." The girls all exchanged glances and then spoke in unison.

"Spaghetti,"

The three exchanged giggles and Piper headed to the kitchen, determined to make her sister an amazing meal for when she wakes up.

* * *

Will Phoebe be ok? Will the girls be able to destroy the sword?

Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry posting new chapters might be a little slow these days because school is starting again, but I have quite a few more ideas for this story so as long as I have the time and as long as you guys keep reading, I will keep posting.

Please review with your thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 5

Phoebe opened her eyes to come face to face with Prue, who was reading a magazine on the couch, she had an agonizing pain in her head, and felt a little dizzy, the last thing she remembered was throwing the sword and hitting the warlock strait in the heart. How had she done that? She was about to lose consciousness, the sword appeared in her hand, she fell and threw the sword with her left hand, how could it have killed him.

Prue suddenly looked up from the magazine and jumped out of her chair when she saw Phoebe with her eyes open.

"Phoebe!" Prue ran to her little sister and hugged her tight, "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy…" Phoebe sat up slowly, but winced at the pain.

Prue gently helped her sister sit up, "be careful sweetie, you lost a lot of blood there,"

"What happened?"

Prue sat down next to her sister, "We were hoping that you could tell us that," Phoebe gave Prue a _what are you talking about look._ "Well, we found you unconscious on the ground, your hand was bleeding like crazy, the warlock was gone, and the sword was on the ground," Prue turned her head in the direction of the sword and Phoebe looked at it too.

Suddenly, the sword disappeared from the table and appeared next to Phoebe on the couch.

"Oh!" Prue got up, "What just happened? Why did that just happen?"

"I…I don't know, but it happened when I was with the warlock too, "Phoebe explained, "I just thought of the sword and it appeared in my hand, then I felt this weird rush of power and when I threw it, and it hit the warlock right in the heart."

"Um…" Prue thought, "lucky shot?"

"No," Phoebe responded, "I was about to black out, I was on the ground, and using my left hand,"

"Hmmm…" Prue thought for a bit, than she remembered her two little sisters, who were cooking spaghetti, and who still didn't know that Phoebe woke up. "We will ask Leo about it later, let's go eat, Piper is making your favorite."

"Spaghetti?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

Prue nodded and with a smile she helped her sister walk to the kitchen.

Paige was setting the dinning room table, when she saw Prue helping Phoebe head to the kitchen, Paige ran up to her sister and gave her a hug.

"You scared me there you know," Paige joked.

"I know," Phoebe responded, "and I'm vewy vewy sowwy Paigy,"

The three sisters laughed and Paige looked towards the kitchen, "Piper come here, Phoebe's up,"

Prue turned to Phoebe and mumbled, "Are you gonna tell them about the sword thing,"

Phoebe turned to Prue and thoughts of the sword entered her mind, suddenly out of nowhere, the sword appeared on the dinning room table, just as Piper walked in from the kitchen.

"What the…" Piper called as she saw the sword appear.

"Phoebe!" Prue scolded, giving her sister a 'I think you should tell them now' look.

Phoebe nodded, "Ok, well… after the demon had cut my hand again, he came to kill me, but I managed to kick the sword out of his hands, well... I was about to fall unconscious, and he went to get the sword," Phoebe took a breath for dramatic effect, "Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the sword appeared in my left hand, so… as I was falling to the ground, I threw the sword, weakly towards the demon, and it hit him strait in the heart, vanquishing him, than I fell unconscious,"

"OK…" Piper sat down as she tried to put together pieces of the puzzle.

"Where's Leo?" Phoebe asked her sisters, they all then turned to Piper, who would know more of Leo's condition at the moment.

Piper instantly got worried, she hadin't checked on Leo in a while, "He's was resting, before I started making dinner, I'm going to go chack on him," Piper got up and walked upstairs, "I can ask him about the sword thing if he's awake."

When Piper was gone, Phoebe turned confusingly at her sisters.

Noticing Phoebe's look of concern, Prue began to explain, "When Piper and Phoebe were talking to me about… things,"

Phoebe's eyes widened, she had forgotten about the talk that she was supposed to join, she felt a bit of disappointment that she couldn't help her sister feel better, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Prue answered hesitantly, "anyway, when you were being captured, Leo orbed down to help you and the demon stabbed him…" Prue suddenly felt herself drift off into what seemed like a memory, her sisters didn't notice at first.

Phoebe's eyes widened in concern, "Is he ok?"

Phoebe looked to Prue for an answer, but Prue seemed far away in her own world all of the sudden, so Paige answered instead.

"He's dead Phoebe, the only thing that could kill him is a dark lighter arrow," Paige explained, "He is just a little wounded and because of the swords little no healing curse, so Leo said that it would just taking a longer time for it to heal."

Phoebe nodded and then turned back to Prue who was still drifted, "Prue…" Phoebe waved her hand in front of her sisters face.

Prue suddenly returned back to reality with a pained gasp and she grabbed her arm.

"Prue… What's wrong?" Paige asked grabbing Prue's hand, she noticed something in Prue's eyes when she gasped, she noticed pure terror.

"What?" Prue felt herself go back to normal, she wasn't quite sure of what had just happened.

"Where did you go there, Prue?" Phoebe asked.

Prue hesitated, how was she supposed to answer that when she didn't know the answer herself, "Um… nowhere, I was just thinking about something."

Phoebe was about to say something, when Piper came rushing down the stairs.

"We have a problem,"

Prue escaped from her confused thoughts to look at Piper, "What? What's wrong?"

"Leo thinks that Phoebe is the knew master of the sword," Piper explained hesitantly.

"What?" Paige questioned, "Phoebe?"

Piper nodded, "Leo says that all the signs add up, there was no way that you could have vanquished that demon without the power that the master of the sword posesses and whenever you think of the sword it will appear before you."

Phoebe was in shock she was the master of the sword, she began saying it in her head 'Phoebe the sword master' 'master Phoebe' she smiled, "That is so…cool,"

Prue turned to her little sister, "Ya it's too bad we have to destroy it,"

Piper and Paige nodded, Phoebe looked at her sisters one by one, and then at the sword, "Wha…Why?"

Piper was a little frustrated by this question, "Um Phoebe, it's a dangerous weapon that can wound or even kill anyone of us, Leo can't heal wounds from the sword."

"But if I'm the master, than I can control it, I won't let any demon get to it,"

"I don't think we can take that chance Pheebs," Paige announced, she hated to ruin her sisters good news.

"I can hide it, I mean common guys, think of how many demons we can vanquish with this baby," Phoebe concentrated and held out her hand, in a matter of seconds, the sharp weapon appeared in her hand.

The three sisters rolled their eyes. Phoebe noticed it and decided to take drastic measures, baby talk, "Pwease, pwease, pwease, you know I've always wanted an active power, and this is the closet I will get,"

Prue sighed and smiled along with Piper and Paige, "Fine Phoebe you can keep it,"

Phoebe smiled big.

"But you have to hide it," Piper announced.

Phoebe nodded.

"And only use it for emergencies," Paige added.

Phoebe nodded again, her smile remaining.

"And if anyone gets as little as a scrape from that thing, we are destroying it," Prue finished.

Phoebe nodded again, but she was squealing inside.

* * *

Will the sword hurt anyone? What was with Prue's drift there?

Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter, I will try and write the next one today and publish it, if not i'll try for tomorrow.

Please review, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

(The Underworld)

"Bring me my most powerful minion"

"Yes my liege," the demon walk out of the room and soon returned with a very muscular blue skinned demon.

"This is the most powerful minion you have," The demon explained.

His leader nodded in satisfaction, "leave us," she told the demon and he left the room.

The blue demon bowed his head in respect for his leader, "How may I be of service?"

"I have something I need you to do for me," The leader commanded.

"What is it?"

"I need you to help me kill the charmed ones,"

"With all do respect my liege, that's suicide, plus you can only use your power when someone has had a dramatic experience…"

"Someone has… the eldest Prue, was tortured by a powerful demon when she gave up her soul, she thinks she has gotten over it, but I can still sense pain. I have already used my spell, and it's working."

"So what must I do?"

"She's strong and was able to fight the memory, but this potion," He held out a potion to show his minion, "will make the spell stronger and actually make her relive the painful memories, when she wakes up, she will keep reliving them and it will destroy her." He handed his minion the potion, "I need you to attack the charmed ones, and throw this at her."

"I can't attack the charmed ones, they have the power of four, they will destroy me."

"Than attack them when they are separated. And don't fail!"

They demon nodded and shimmered out.

(The Manor)

The four charmed ones walked through the door to the red Victorian mansion.

"Wow pheebs, you really showed that demon," Paige complimented.

Phoebe smiled, "Don't thank me, thank the sword," she looked down at the weapon in her hands, that was full of demon blood.

"Ya well I say that we go look the demon up in the book," Prue suggested, "I bet there are a lot more were that came from,"

"Can't"

They turned to look at Paige.

"What do you mean you can't?" Piper questioned.

Paige smiled, "I have a date,"

Phoebe smiled too, "Who with?"

"Mike,"

"Mike…" Prue repeated.

"He's a cute guy I met at P3 the other night, and he asked me out to dinner tonight,"

At the sound of her club being mentioned, Piper had a thought.

"Well go have fun," Phoebe ordered, "don't let us hold you back,"

"Ya Paige, go on your date," Piper added shaking her thoughts away.

Paige smiled and headed upstairs, "I have to go get ready, Phoebe can I borrow those blue earrings you always wear,"

Phoebe smiled and followed her little sister, "Sure I'll go get them," she turned back to her older sisters, "you girls get started and I'll be there soon," she handed Prue the sword, "Take this to the attic to please,"

Prue nodded and Phoebe continued up the stairs.

"I'm going to go check on Leo," Piper announced as she too headed up the stairs, "I'll meet you in the attic,"

Prue nodded and went up to the attic, the sharp weapon in her hand.

(Attic)

Prue placed the sword on the table and began searching through the book of shadows, little did she know, someone was watching her.

_She's alone, now is your chance_ The demon told himself and he shimmered behind her, before she could notice the presence of anyone else in the room, he threw the potion and watched as the witch gasped and fell to the ground, being attacked by her own memories. The demon smiled, his work here was done.

He was about to leave when he noticed a sword sitting on the table, he examined it carefully and grabbed it.

The demon was about to leave again when he had a thought, _why not kill one of them, he had a weapon, plus one witch was separated from the other two. _He looked down at the eldest, she couldn't kill her, because of the spell, but the second eldest, she could be killed.

He smiled and shimmered out.

(Piper and Leo's room)

Piper walked in to find her husband lying on the bed sleeping, there was a little bit of blood on the bed but it looked as though Leo's wound was almost healed. She went to sit on the edge of the bed and leaned down to give her husband a kiss on the forehead.

The demon shimmered in behind her, again going unnoticed, he was good at that.

He looked at the sharp weapon in his hands and smiled _Now or never _he thought and stabbed the witch right in the back.

Piper gasped in pain and her world turned to darkness.

The demon saw the white lighter open his eyes slowly so he shimmered out forgetting about the sword that was still in the witches back.

The ringing in Leo's ears woke him up, he got out of bed slowly, but when he saw Piper on the floor, he ran to her, forgetting about his wound, he pulled out the sword from her back and put out his hands. _Please, please work _he pleaded to himself, but when he saw the sword that he had just pulled out, he realized that he couldn't do anything, Piper was gone, for good.

(Paige's room)

Paige was fixing her hair when Phoebe walked in holding her blue earrings.

"Here you go," she handed the earrings to her younger sister who put them on immediately.

"Thanks, Pheebs,"

Phoebe examined her younger sister, she was wearing a sparkly blue shirt that was open in the back and a nice black skirt, her now curled hair bounced on her shoulders. "You look great Paige."

Paige smiled, "Thanks," she then felt a ringing in her ears, one that was too familiar, Phoebe seemed to notice this from her younger sister, "Paige what's wrong?"

"It' Piper," Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed out.

They orbed in to see Leo holding Piper, with tears in his eyes.

Phoebe and Paige rushed to her side, "What happened?" Phoebe asked concerned, then her eyes flew to the sword that was full of blood, "No…"

Leo looked up to the two concerned halliwells and looked back down at Piper.

Paige felt tears in her eyes as she looked at her lifeless big sister, "No…this can't be happening, there's gotta be something we can do,"

Leo locked eyes with the youngest sister and shook his head, "She's gone damit, we can't do anything! Nothing can heal her!"

Phoebe felt more tears rush down her face, this was all her fault, if she had just agreed to destroy the sword in the first place, her sister would be alive right now.

Paige seemed to sense what Phoebe was thinking about and looked up at her, "This isn't your fault,"

"Yes Paige it is,"

"No Phoebe, it's not,"

"Stop it! It doesn't matter who's fault it was! She's gone ok! Gone!" Leo shouted and looked down at his wife again.

Phoebe and Paige began crying hysterically, and after a few minutes, Paige realized something, "Where is Prue?"

Phoebe looked up at Paige, "Oh god, what if something happened to her," she shook away the thought of having lost two sisters, "Paige, let's go," Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and orbed to the attic.

They orbed in to see Prue on the floor.

"Prue!" Paige yelled as she ran to her.

"Prue, please not you too," Phoebe pleaded as she ran to Prue.

Paige looked for any sign of blood or a wound on her big sister but found nothing, she watched as Phoebe check for a pulse.

"She's out cold," Phoebe announced a rush of relief ran through her body.

"But there's no wound, how could she be unconscious?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I don't know,"

* * *

Is Piper gone forever? What happened to Prue?

Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter!

There's alot of information in this chapter and don't worry if you gat a little confused by the Prue parts, it will be reveled in time.

You have to have read the first part of this series called 'Charmed Remake' to understand what is happening to Prue.

Please review and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

_She was in a dark and cold room, she was hanging on a wall by her hands and feet, where was she, what was going on?_

_She heard voices approaching, she listened to them talk._

"_It is done, she is alive an you now control her powers,"_

"_Good… leave me, have some things to do,"_

_He walked into sight and Prue noticed his dark features, and all the chains on his necklace._

"_Hello Prue, it's nice to meet you," he teased as he walked up to her._

"_Get away from me!" Prue shouted._

"_Prue… after all I've done for you, I let you live,"_

"_What are you talking about?" Prue snapped._

"_Breathe Prue, feel your heart beating," Prue took a breath and actually felt her heart beat, something she hadn't felt in a long time. The demon smirked at the shocked witch, "Your alive, and your all mine,"_

"_My sisters will find me, and kill you," Prue snapped confidently._

_The demon laughed and conjured out a energy ball in hand, "I don't think so," he threw the energy ball at her, making her fall unconscious._

"_This is only the beginning Prue," he laughed as he walked out of the room._

* * *

Phoebe was sitting at the edge of Pipers bed crying with Paige, Leo had gone to talk to the elders, or yell.

Paige had orbed Prue onto Piper's bed so she was lying, next to Piper whom they had also moved to the bed. Prue would be devastated when she wakes up, and pissed.

Phoebe was hugging Paige for a while, they were just sobbing into each others soldiers, One of their sister was dead and the other one was unconscious, from god now's what.

Phoebe pulled out of the hug and looked into her little sisters red tearing eyes, "Paige.. I um…Think you should maybe call your date," Paige looked mortified at the thought, "You don't have to tell him about…" Phoebe looked at Piper's lifeless body.

Paige opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, she tried again, her voice sounding hoarse, "I don't want to talk to anyone Phoebe!"

Phoebe sighed, "Sorry," she mumbled with more tears running down her face.

"Damit, I can't handle this! What are we going to do? Piper's dead! Prue's unconscious! If she were awake, she would have a plan! She would fix this!" Paige shouted and ran to Prue and began shaking her, "Prue! Wake up! We need you now, please…please…"

Phoebe went to Paige and pulled her into a hug, "She's not waking up sweetie…"

They hugged for awhile longer and they saw white lights fill the room then revealing Leo. His eyes were bloodshot from crying but you could see a little glint of hope in his eyes.

"Leo…" Phoebe was cut off.

"The elders said that Piper wasn't destined to die today and they don't know what happened. Piper's spirit hasn't crossed over yet so they said that we have to do something to fix this, so I think that we should look through the book of shadows for anything that can help us," Leo took a breath and looked to Phoebe and Paige for any sort of response.

"Ok," Paige wiped the tears from her eyes, "Let's hit the book,"

"What about Prue?" Phoebe asked Leo as she looked towards her oldest sisters still unconscious body.

Leo suddenly looked embarrassed and a little ashamed, "I, uh… forgot to ask…sorry,"

Phoebe nodded, "It's ok Leo, Piper is our priority," she then turned to Paige who was starring at Pipers lifeless body, "Paige I think you should bring the book in here, we should all be here watching them just incase Prue wakes up, or the demon comes back."

Paige nodded and called for the book, which orbed into her hands.

The three than proceeded to look through the book, hopping to find a way to save their sister.

* * *

_She woke up from her unconsciousness and looked up to see three demons who seemed to be talking with each other in hushed voices. Prue couldn't make out much of it but tried._

"_If we kill her, he'll kill us." She heard one of them say._

_Another one seemed to be about to say something but when he saw Prue awake, he stopped himself._

"_Have a nice nap, witch?" he spat and walked up to her, his two demon friends following._

_One of the demons pulled out a knife and held it up for the other two to see, "Let's have some fun with her,"_

"_As long as we don't kill her," another added taking his knife out as well._

"_That can be arranged," the third one teased and took out his knife._

_They approached her and Prue closed her eyes, preparing herself for pain, the first demon slashed her arm with the knife and Prue screamed out in pain as the blood dripped to the floor._

_The demons just laughed and continued to carve things into the witches arm ignoring her screams and pleas._

Phoebe was searching through the book of shadows, Leo was sitting next to Piper on the bed. Paige went to call her date.

Phoebe had been searching through the book of shadows for almost an hour, she sighed after passing by the Balthazar page and glanced towards Leo, he loved Piper so much, she wished she had someone to love her like that.

Paige walked into the room and looked at Phoebe hopefully, "anything?"

Phoebe shook her head, "how'd it go?"

Paige sighed, "Fine, I told him my sister got hurt, and that I would call him,"

Phoebe nodded and went back to looking through the book, and Paige decided to walk up to Leo and see how he was doing.

"Hey…" she sat down next to him.

"Hey," he mumbled back.

"We'll find a way, Leo, we will, we have too," Paige put a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder, she felt fresh tears fall down her face.

Leo didn't turn away from Piper but spoke, "I know."

Phoebe turned the page and found herself looking at the 'sword of ferite' page. She read through it hoping to find some sort of loop hole that could save Piper. Then her eyes reached the bottom of the page and she noticed the Italian writing. She looked up from the book.

"Leo…" she called and Leo looked up at her immediately, his eyes filled with hope, Paige looked up too.

"What does this mean?" Phoebe asked pointing to the bottom of the page and Leo got up and walked to her. He read over the little Italian message, his heart filled with hope and he turned to Phoebe happily.

"It means, only the commander of the sword can break the curse."

"That's Phoebe," Paige announced.

"So wait…what?" Phoebe asked.

Leo pulled Phoebe up from her seat and dragged her to Piper, "You can save her Phoebe, if you break the curse, it should heal all the wounds, including mine and yours,"

Phoebe looked at her older sisters still body, and a new amount of pressure filled her up, "How do I do that?"

Leo grabbed the sword from the table and handed it to Phoebe, "concentrate," he told her, "command the sword to break the curse,"

Paige sat on the bed next to Phoebe in anticipation.

Phoebe nodded, held out the sword and took a deep breath. She concentrated on how much she loved Piper and how much she needed her big sister, she then in her head, commanded the sword to break the curse. Phoebe opened her eyes again.

"Did it work?" Paige asked hopefully.

Suddenly the sword glowed and the three watched Piper's wound heal, Phoebe and Leo looked down to see their wounds healed too.

Piper gasped and sat up, she was instantly ambushed by her two younger sisters.

Phoebe hugged Piper with everything she had, "Piper! Thank god you're ok,"

Paige didn't talk, she just cried and silently thanked god that her sister was ok.

Piper hugged her sisters back, she looked up at Leo who was smiling, she mouthed 'was I dead?' to him and he nodded sadly. Then she noticed that there was one sister missing, "Where's Prue?"

Phoebe and Paige turned their heads to Prue whom was still lying on the bed unconscious.

Piper got up and rushed to Prue's side, "Oh my god! What happened? Is she ok?"

Phoebe and Paige nodded.

"We don't know what happened to her, she's been unconscious for over an hour," Phoebe explained.

"Longer than Phoebe was, and Prue isn't even hurt," Paige added.

Piper nodded hesitantly, "So how did you heal me?"

"Phoebe broke the curse with her 'master of the sword powers'" Paige informed.

Piper nodded, "thanks, pheebs."

"Anytime."

Leo couldn't wait anymore, he ran up to Piper and gave her a huge hug followed by a passionate kiss.

Piper did enjoy the welcome but she was worried about Prue so she pulled away. She went back to Prue's side and shook her gently, "Prue…Prue hunny wake up,"

Phoebe sighed at Piper's attempts, "we tried Piper,"

Piper sighed in frustration.

"Well, I don't think she can be hurt," Leo began to explain, all eyes were on him now, "something must be happening in her unconscious to stop her from waking up, I don't think we can wake her until what ever _it_ is, is over. But she doesn't have any physical wounds and she's still breathing."

Paige yawned and got up from the bed, "well I'm going to go to bed,"

Piper turned to her baby sister, "Paige, did I ruin your date?"

Paige smiled, shook her head and left the room.

"So what do we do about her?" Piper asked pointing at Prue.

"Orb her to my room, I'll watch her," Phoebe announced, Piper gave her a look, "I'll have the sword to protect us,"

Piper nodded, "well enjoy that thing while you can because the second Prue wakes up, we are destroying it."

Phoebe nodded and watched as Leo orbed Prue to Phoebe's room.

"Follow the orbs," Leo ordered, he was suddenly in a much better mood.

Phoebe nodded, gave Piper another hug and left the room.

Leo turned to his wife, "I'm going to go check with the elders about Prue…You gonna be ok?"

Piper smirked, "I can take care of myself thank you, go find a way to wake my sister," she ordered, "but you better be here in the morning,"

Leo nodded and orbed out.

Piper watched him leave then proceeded to get ready for bed.

* * *

What is happening to Prue? Will she ever wake up?

Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter, I hope it clears up some things about Prue's situation, but more will be revealed.

I will try to post another chapter today, but it's sunday and I have school tomorrow so I don't know when I will have the time.

I will try to post them as fast as possible.

Sorry this one is a little short, but I will try to make the next one longer.

Please review and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

(The Underworld)

"You idiot!" he scolded at his minion, "Now they will come after me!"

"My apologies my liege, but I couldn't give up a chance at killing a charmed one," the blue demon bowed before his leader.

"But you didn't kill her, she's alive, you failed!" he yelled some more, he calmed himself down, "at least you threw the potion at the eldest,"

"With all do respect," the demon started, "if she doesn't wake up soon, they will get worried and they will trace it to you."

"She will awake…she is remembering being tortured, she will wake up when it's over." He smirked, "then slowly she will drift to her memories at points of the day, and soon they will consume her, until she is so terrified and paranoid that it will destroy her, and her sisters."

The blue demon smirked.

"Leave me," he ordered, and the blue demon left.

(Phoebe's room)

Prue awoke startled, she was a little light headed and wasn't sure what was going on. _Was she sleeping? For how long? What happened last night? Why was she in Phoebe's room? _All the questions fluttered in her mind. She looked at the clock that read 6:30AM and she got up to get into a shower.

* * *

Piper woke up and was happy to see, her husband sleeping soundly next to her, she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and looked at the clock, it was seven o'clock and the first thing that came into Pipers mind was Prue.

She headed into Phoebe's room to find Phoebe sleeping, but no Prue. Piper became worried and shook Phoebe awake.

"Phoebe…Pheebs," all she got as a response was a pillow being showed into her face.

"Mmmm…..go away," Phoebe mumbled.

"Phoebe! Where is Prue?"

Phoebe sat up slowly and looked to her left, Prue wasn't there, "Uhhhh…."

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled, the last time that Prue wasn't there when they woke up, she had been taken by the elders. With Prue being unconscious, she was very vulnerable to any demon.

"Prue!" Phoebe shouted, a little hoarse because she was still half asleep so Piper took over.

"Prue!"

Prue came running up the stairs and into Phoebe's room at the sound of her sisters yelling, "What? What's wrong?"

"Prue?" Phoebe questioned.

"What?" Prue looked at her two sisters for answers.

"Prue, when did you wake up?" Piper asked.

Prue looked confused, "around six thirty, why?"

Phoebe looked at her oldest sister questionably, "so you don't remember anything from last night?"

Prue shook her head, "I remember going to the attic to look through the book, and then it's all blank."

"Prue, you were unconscious for hours," Piper explained.

Prue's eyes widened, "What? Why? How?"

Phoebe got up from bed, "we don't know, we were hoping you could tell us,"

Prue shook her head again, "I don't remember anything,"

Piper shrugged, there was something that she wanted to do today and she didn't want to wait any longer to do it, "well I'm going to wake up Paige, cause we are destroying that sword."

"What? Why?" Prue questioned.

Piper looked back at Prue, she really didn't want to have to tell her big sister that had been stabbed, "Phoebe you explain it, I'm going to go get Paige, we'll meet in the attic."

Phoebe nodded and Piper left the room, Phoebe then turned to a very confused looking Prue.

"While you were unconscious and I was helping Paige get ready for her date, Piper was stabbed with the sword by a blue demon," Phoebe explained.

Prue's eyes widened in concern, "Did she…"

Phoebe nodded, neither sister wanted to say the word.

"Because I am the new master of the sword I was able to reverse the curse and heal all the wounds," Phoebe held out her now healed, right hand.

Prue's worry now became anger "Phoebe! I knew we shouldn't have kept that sword, Piper died, she could have bean gone, for good!"

"I know ok…" Phoebe felt a few tears build, "I feel bad enough already."

Prue lightened up, this was something Phoebe would never forgive herself for, "I'm sorry… I'm just I'm a little tense today."

"What do you mean tense?"

Prue shrugged, "I don't know, it's like I'm worried all the time."

Phoebe smiled, "sounds like nothings change."

Prue smirk, "ha ha, let's just go up to the attic and destroy that sister killing weapon."

Phoebe nodded and they headed up to the attic.

Prue and Phoebe walked into the attic, to find Piper looking through the book, Leo sitting on the couch next to Paige who looked extremely tired.

"Nice pj's Paige," Prue joked.

Paige got up at the sound of her oldest sisters voice and joked back, "have a nice nap?"

Prue gasped as her mind drifted into a memory. Phoebe looked at her big sister, Prue's eyes were far away and she seemed completely out of it.

Paige got up and walked up to Prue, "Prue?" she shook her big sister. Piper looked up from the book.

"What's wrong?"

Prue returned from her memory, and looked back at her sisters who were all looking at her, along with Leo.

"What?" Prue asked.

"Were did you go there?" Phoebe asked her .

Prue sat down on the couch, "what do you mean?"

"You drifted somewhere," Paige announced.

Prue shrugged, she wasn't really sure what happened but she became overcome with worry so she looked to Piper, "it doesn't matter, what matters now is destroying that thing before it hurts anyone else."

Piper nodded, "What do we do Leo?"

Leo shrugged, "a simple spell should do it."

"That's Phoebe's department," Paige sat down on the couch.

Phoebe shrugged, "Prue you wanna help me?"

Prue nodded hesitantly, usually she would say yes confidently but right now she didn't feel confidant, she felt scared, she didn't know why, but she did.

Paige got up again, "Well I'm going to hop into a shower before we do this…" she paused, "unless you guys need me to do anything."

Piper shook her head, "Go ahead Paige, I'm gonna go get ready too," Paige left the room and Piper turned to Prue and Phoebe, "we'll meet back here in like half an hour?"

Phoebe nodded, and looked at Leo, what about you Mr. white lighter?"

"I have a few charges I need to check up on, I'll be back a little later," Leo kissed Piper on the cheek and orbed out. Piper left the attic shortly after and the two remaining sisters got started on the spell.

* * *

Will they be able to destroy the sword? Will Prue's memories destroy her?

Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 10!

Sorry it took so long, Please review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

"I finished the spell!" Phoebe announced happily then she looked towards Prue, "no thanks to you."

"Sorry," Prue mumbled, as white lights filled the room revealing Leo.

"Did you finish the spell?" he asked them and Phoebe nodded.

"Can you go get Piper and Paige?" Prue asked him, he nodded and orbed out.

After Leo left, Phoebe turned to her older sister, the confident look Prues eyes always had was replaced by the look of fear.

"Prue, are you ok? You seem…different."

Prue sighed as she got up and began placing five candles on the floor in a circle, "I don't know, I just feel, worried, all the time." Phoebe grabbed the matches from the table and lit the candles that Prue had placed on the wooden floor.

"Worried about what?"

Prue grabbed the sword and placed it in the middle of the circle of candles, "everything, it's not just one thing, I'm just…never mind."

Phoebe sighed, Prue never opened up to her sisters, she always had to be the strong one, "Your going to have to talk to me sooner or later."

"Go to hell!"

She looked towards Prue in confusion and surprise and noticed that her sisters eyes had drifted again, she ran up to her and began shaking her, but nothing happened, 'what was going on?"

_Prue had just found out that she was alive, and didn't know what to do, she decided that she would ignore the demons, maybe they would leave her alone, her thoughts were interrupted by a demon walking into the cold room. Prue recognized him by the chains on his neck._

"_Hello witch," he greeted, "are you ready to thank me for bringing you back?"_

_Prue didn't answer, praying to g-d that her plan would work._

"_Ah, the silent treatment," the demon laughed and pulled out a knife from his jacket, Prue held her breath as he crept towards her and slowly dangled the knife in front of her face. "it isn't going to work on me."_

_Prue still remained silent, the demon laughed and ran the knife across Prue's arm, she winced in pain as the blood slowly dripped down her light skin, the demon laughed again. "You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later," he joked, "or scream."_

_At this point Prue threw her plan out the window, her anger and pride building up inside her ready to lash out, "go to hell!"_

"Prue?" Phoebe continued shaking her older sister, then Prue blinked a few times, then looked at her younger sister curiously.

"What happened?" Prue asked her.

"What happened to you? You drifted again."

"I did?" Phoebe nodded.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked, but before Prue could respond, white lights filled the room revealing Piper, Paige and Leo.

Prue looked past Phoebe towards her other sisters, "good you're here, let's do this thing." Piper and Paige nodded and sat down in the circle while Prue ran to grab the spell. Phoebe took the opportunity and walked over to Leo.

"Go check ask the elders what they know about drifting, like maybe day dreams or something," she whispered to him. He looked at her confusingly, "just do it," she ordered and he orbed out.

"Where'd Leo go?" Piper asked looking at the spot her husband had been standing in.

"The elders called him, he'll be back," Phoebe lied and sat down next to Paige, Prue then arrived with the spell. She sat down next to Piper and the sisters grabbed hands.

"Ready?" Prue asked them, they all nodded and they began chanting.

_The power of the sword is to strong,_

_It must be destroyed before it does more wrong._

_We call apon the power of four,_

_To destroy this sword forever more._

The sisters watched as the sword began shaking until it finally blew up, but leaving no wreckege.

"Ok then," Paige annouced and sat up, "that was easy...and clean."

The other girls got up too, and they all began blowing out the candles and picking them up.

Once they finnished Piper began walking out of the attic, "ok, well I'm off to work, bye sisters, love you."

The three responded and Piper began heading down the stairs. About a minute later, the door to the Manor was heard shutting, signaling Piper's departure.

Paige turned to her two older sisters, "so what do you girls have planned for today?"

Prue was the first to answer, "well I don't have any shoots today, so I guess I'll be here."

"I think I'm going to work from home today, to keep an eye on things," Phoebe glanced towards her eldest sister, the truth was she was worried about her sister and wanted to wait for Leo to return.

Paige smiled, "ok, well I'm meeting an old friend, we are going to do some shopping and probably grab some lunch."

Phoebe looked at her curiously, "do I know her?"

Paige shook her head, "she was a good friend of mine in high school, she moved away after we graduated and she's coming to visit."

"Sounds like fun," Prue told her, "just be careful ok." Prue didn't know where this had come from, she just felt worried. Paige looekd at her confusingly, as did Phoebe.

"Ok, where did that come from?" Phoebe asked her.

"I don't know, I just feel worried, I…I'ts probably nothing." Paige just shrugged and left the room.

As Paige left, Leo orbed in, he looked worried.

At his expression, Prue grew even more worried, "what? Leo, what's wrong?"

"That's wrong," he answered pointing to Prue.

Prue looked at him confusingly.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with Prue?" Phoebe asked him.

"The elders think that a demon did something to Prue when she was unconsious, something that would make her act so…worried."

"And they don't know who?" Phoebe asked, once again the elders weren't much help.

Leo noticed the anger in Phoebe's voice and came to the elders denfence, "it's not there fault, it could be anybody, they think someone used a potion on her, maybe to maximize fear or something?"

"What would Prue be afraid of?" Phoebe asked him, Prue was known for her fearlessniss.

Leo just shruged and Phoebe dropped the question.

"Well then we have to find this demon and vanquish it, that would reverse this thing right?"

Leo bit his lip, "they don't know…" Phoebe's face fell, "until they know what type of potion the demon used, they don't know how to fix it."

"Well what do we do about Prue?"

"They want you to watch her, try and figure out whats happening to her when she drifts," Leo explained, repeating what the elders had told him.

"Ok…But what happens if we can't reverse the potion?" she dreaded the answer.

"They don't know,"

Phoebe scoffed in anger, "some help they are."

Leo rolled his eyes, coming to the elders denfences again, "well whatever it is, it can't be good."

Phoebe gulped, she already lost Prue once, she wasn't about to lose her again. "I'll keep an eye on her today, thanks Leo." Leo nodded and was about to orb out but Phoebe stopped him, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet Piper at the club," Leo answered with a smile.

"Ohh…" Phoebe smirked teasingly, "have fun."

"I'm going to tell her about Prue," he defended.

"Sure you are."

Leo just rolled his eyes and orbed out.

Phoebe began searching through the book of shadows, nothing was going to happen to Prue, she'll make sure of it.

* * *

Tell me what you think, please review!

Thx for reading and check out my other stories.


End file.
